Conventionally, there has been proposed a chilling unit in which a gas-liquid separator is provided at the suction side of a compressor and evaporated refrigerant is subjected to gas-liquid separation in the gas-liquid separator, is then suctioned to the compressor, and is compressed again (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 5401563 (Patent Document 1)).